


My Boyfriend Next Door

by deanssparklyimpal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Teenage Castiel, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenagers, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanssparklyimpal/pseuds/deanssparklyimpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean moves to the other side of his home town he would have never guessed how it'd change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I had this idea and I just had to write it down. Anyway this isn't edited yet so all mistakes are mine. Anyway sit back relax and enjoy as I struggle to write this piece of trash *sarcastic yay*

A 3 and 1/2 year old Dean Winchester sat down on his new front lawn. He was watching his dad and Uncle Bobby move furniture out of the moving van and into his new home. Dean still didn't understand why they couldn't just stay at their old house but his mommy said that they had to move because of the new baby.

'Stupid baby' Dean thought as he saw his mom walk out of the house with one hand on her stomach, when Dean asked his Dad why Mommy was getting so fat he laughed and told him that their was a baby growing inside. His Dad told him a few weeks later that they were moving house because it was to small for a family of four.

Dean got mad and tried to tell his mom that there was plenty of space in their house but apparently adults were the bosses so they made the final call, 'stupid adults' Dean thought.

To be fair they didn't move that far away, only to the other side of the neighbourhood but Dean's best friend Meg lived next door and it was perfect the way that he could sneak through the gate and end up in her backyard, 'how is this fair again?' Dean thought.

Just as he was about to walk into the house he heard a small voice next to him speak, "Hello!" The cheerful voice said as Dean looked up. "Hi?" Dean said confused as he saw the small boy that was probably his age. He had dark hair, pale skin (as his mom called it), was a little smaller then him and had the bluest eyes that Dean had ever seen.

"My name is Castiel." He said as he reached his hand out, 'why is he doing that?' Dean thought before realising that he was doing that thing what did dad call it? Aha a handshake! Dean grabbed his hand and shook it, "My name is Dean. So what are you doing here Cast-" Dean stopped mid sentence realising that he didn't know how to say his name, "You know what I'm gonna call you Cas." Dean said 

"Sounds good," Cas said smiling 'no one has ever given me a nickname before' Cas thought happily, "I saw you from my house next door and I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Cas said shyly. Dean looked at his options on one hand he could go over to this new kids house and hang out there or he could help the adults out by moving stuff into the house. Yep the first one defiantly won. "Ok let me just ask my mom." Dean said as he sprinted to the driveway. 

"Mom, mom, mom, Dean said repeatedly tugging Mary's shirt, "Yes sweetheart," Mary said as she nealed down to her sons height, "Could I go over Cas's house?" Dean asked. Mary looked confused as she asked Dean, "Who is Cas?" Dean rolled his eyes and pointed to Castiel,  
"Him over there mom." Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Okay let me go talk to his mom first." Mary said as she grabbed Dean's hand and walked towards the small boy.

"Hi Cas my name is Mary Winchester and this is my son Dean. Is your mom home?" Mary asked , "Yeah she's making pancakes. Would you like some?" Castiel said excitedly, no one ever came over their house! "Sure why not, come on Dean lets go." She said as the motioned Dean to follow her. 

They walked to the house next door and waited for Cas to open is, it was locked. "Gabriel open the door!" Cas said angrily, "What's the magic password Castiel?"  
Cas sighed, "Don't make me say it Gabe."  
"Well you can choose to stay out here in the cold that's fine with me."  
"Ok!" Cas shouted in defeat, "gabrielisthebestbigbrotherever." Cas said quickly, "What was the, I couldn't hear you." the cheeky voice said, "Gabriel is the best big brother ever now let my in!" Cas said stomping his foot. 

The door opened and a boy that looked around 8 was leaning against the wall with a lollie pop in his mouth. "Who have you got there?" He asked looking towards the two Winchesters, "My name's Mary and this is Dean, you must be Cas's older brother." Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked towards Castiel.

"Cas huh? I'll remember that one." He said as he walked away.  
"Hello you must be our new neighbours! I'm Naomi." She red haired lady said.  
"Hi I'm Mary and this is my son Dean." Mary said gesturing towards Dean. "Well isn't this great! We don't really have that many kids living around here." Naomi said sadly.

"Castiel, why don't you show Dean your room?" Naomi asked, "Oh yeah! Come on Dean." Castiel said pulling Dean's hand along, "Ok I'm coming jez." Said Dean as he let himself get pulled along.

At around 6:00 Mary called Dean down to go home, "Dean honey time to go home!" She shouted waiting for her son to come down the stairs. "Mom could I stay over Castiel's tonight?" Asked Dean, "I don't know Dean we need all the help we can get with unpacking." Said Mary.  
"Please Mom? I promise I'll come straight home tomorrow!" Dean gave her the his best puppy dog eyes and dam it was working. Mary sighed in defeat, "Fine but you have to come home by eight tomorrow, deal?" Dean ran down the stairs and gave his mom the biggest hug he could.

***

"Goodnight boys." Naomi said turning the light off in Castiel's room, "Night mommy." Cas replied tiredly, "Goodnight Mrs Novak." Dean said while yarning, Naomi chuckled and closed the door. Dean he's body to the right so that he was facing towards Cas, "Pst Cas you awake?" He asked, "Well know I am." he said tiredly. "Can you promise that we will be friends forever?" 

Dean really liked Castiel and now that he moved away from Meg and she moved to New York he didn't really have any friends, "Sure Dean we can be friends forever." Castiel said as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight Cas." Dean said waiting for a reply but got a loud snore instead. Dean went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.


End file.
